


When Boys Play

by Sev_snape1



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom John, Bottom Misha, Fluff, Multi, Rimming, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jensen, Top John, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sev_snape1/pseuds/Sev_snape1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Misha and John's flirting gets out of hand? Sexy fun time happens. What happens when Jensen walks in? Even more play time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Boys Play

It was another tiring day and John was tired. He had to keep reshooting scenes for Arrow and he was tired. He got home and went to his kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and began to drink the refreshing water. As he walked into his living room, his phone alerted him of an incoming call. He looked at the screen and smiled as he saw Misha's name across the screen.  
"Hi Misha."  
"Hi John, you sound tired."  
John smiled at his friend's concern, "I'm fine, I just had to reshoot today."  
"Well you should come over and hang out today. Jensen is coming over and you can relax."  
"That sounds nice. I'll be over in thirty minutes." He said before hanging up and going to get changed.  
He got out of his dirty clothes and put on a fresh shirt and pants on. He got in his car and drove over to Misha's house. He pulled up into the drive-way, smiling as Misha stood at his door waiting for him. He walked up the driving, hugging Misha as he entered the house. He followed Misha to the couch, sitting in the comfortable seat, moaning slightly at the comfort.  
"Wow your couch is almost as comfortable as sitting in your lap Collins."  
"Not as much as yours Barrowman." He said jokingly.  
"Why don't you come sit in papa's lap?" He joked patting his thigh, gesturing for the slighter man to come sit in his lap.  
Misha rolled his eyes, smiling as he sat in John's lap. "Like this?" He asked innocently, bouncing slightly.  
John growled, half playfully and half in slight arousal. He knew that of Misha continued he would have a problem trying to hide his newly forming arousal. He grabbed Misha's hips, stopping his movements.  
"Calm down big boy or you'll have to worry about the thing in my pants coming to life." John warned.  
Misha turned, straddling John's lap.  
"Who says I didn't want him to come to life?" He asked softly.  
John growled at Misha's words, "Careful baby, don't get him started." Misha smirked and rolled his hips, his forming arousal pressing into John's crotch. He leaned forward kissing John's lips. John froze slightly as Misha's soft lips pressed against his. He kissed back, growling as he licked at Misha's lips, asking for entry. Misha allowed John to dominate the kiss, their tongues pressing against each other's as their mouths moved erotically against each other's. Misha moaned in disappointment as John broke the kiss, gasping as he moved to his neck, sucking at the sensitive spot where his neck and collar bone met. He whined when John cupped at his hardening cock. Misha reached between them, undoing John's pants and stroking him through his boxers. "I want you in my mouth." He whispered.  
John moaned at the filthy words, threading his hands in Misha's hair. "Yes. Put me in your mouth."  
Misha slid off of his lap and dragged down John's pants and boxers, John lifting up to allow his pants off. He kicked off his shoes, and spreading his legs, giving Misha room to fit. Misha licked his lips as he looked at John's hard cock. He leaned forward and licked the red tip. John moaned as Misha began to lick and suck at his hard cock. Misha continued to suck at his cock, taking most of it down his throat, his head bobbing up and down. He moaned around John's cock, the vibrations stimulating his cock more.  
John felt his balls tighten as Misha sucked. He pulled Misha off of his cock, pulling him back into his lap. He moaned at Misha's debauched appearance. His face was flushed, his lips red and swollen, intense blue eyes blown with lust. He pulled off Misha's shirt, kissing his chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth, the sweet bud tightening to a stiff peak in his mouth. Misha mewled at the sensation, grinding in John's lap. John released the nipple and switched sides, one hand going to the nipple he just released, rolling it between his fingers, his free hand reaching between them, unbuttoning Misha's pants. He released both nipples, forcing Misha to stand up and took off his pants. Misha removed John's shirt, his sliding down the smooth, slightly toned abdomen and chest. John sat back on the couch, pulling Misha into his lap. He put three fingers in Misha's mouth, telling him to suck.  
When Misha wet his fingers enough, he placed them at Misha's ass, one finger sliding into the tight heat of his ass. He thrusted his finger, before adding another, scissoring them, searching for the other man's prostate. He added a third finger when suddenly Misha moaned, his back arching as he was assaulted in pleasure. John removed his fingers, lifting him up slightly, aligning his cock with Misha's entrance. They both moaned at the sensation, John gripping at Misha's hips hard enough to leave bruises. Misha began to move, slowly bouncing up on John's cock. He gripped at his shoulders, using them as leverage as he fucked himself on John's dick.  
"What the hell is going on here?!" A deep gravely voice asked.  
Both Misha and John looked at Jensen in surprise, both men forgetting that Jensen would be coming to the house in their lust induced minds. John looked away awkwardly, Misha glancing between both men.  
"Uhm, w-we have no idea what happened....it just d-did." Misha said lamely.  
Jensen stormed to both men on the couch, carding his hand in Misha's hair and kissed him harshly. Misha squeaked in surprise before moaning as Jensen dominated the kiss. Jensen lifted Misha off of John's cock. They both whined at the loss of contact.  
"Stay." Jensen growled.  
They both froze at the command, not moving as Jensen stripped out of his clothes, his long thick cock jutting out with arousal. He sat on the armchair opposite of the couch, gesturing to John.  
"Now that you two had your own fun, it's my turn. John be a good boy and come suck my cock." John got up the couch and sank to his knees. He kneeled in between Jensen's legs. He reached for his cock, lowering his head to slowly sucking at his cock. Jensen groaned as John's hot, wet mouth enveloped his cock. His eyes snapped to Misha, silently ordering him not to touch himself. He smirked, looking at the disappointment flash across Misha's face.  
"Come here Misha and eat Johnny boy's sweet ass." He moaned as John began to hum around his cock. Misha crawled on his knees, pulling John up on all fours, bringing his ass up towards him. He spread his legs, fitting between them, his hands massaging the two perfect cheeks of John's ass. He continued to marvel at John's ass before spreading his cheeks, looking at his tight entrance. He leaned in and licked from his balls to the top, John's muffled whine urging him on. He feasted on his sweet ass as John sucked on Jensen's cock.  
When Jensen felt he was about to cum, he pulled John off of his cock. He walked behind Misha, spreading his ass and plunging his cock in his entrance. Misha mewled at Jensen's thick cock filled him up. John moved from his position, kissing Misha fiercely, reveling at his own taste. He broke the kiss before moving Misha's head towards his cock. "Suck me."  
Misha obliged him, sucking at his cock in earnest, loving the feeling of being stuffed by two cocks. Jensen and John leaned over Misha between them, kissing each other fiercely. Jensen reached towards Misha's cock, jerking him off, getting him to cum. Misha's hips jerked spastically as he reached his orgasm. John moaned as Misha came, he thrusted a few more times before cumming down Misha's throat. He pulled out, sitting back, watching as Jensen reached his peak, pulling out and spraying his load across Misha's back. They laid down, a tangle of arms, legs and sweat-soaked bodies, their breathing slowly going back to normal.  
"We should play more often." Jensen said.  
Misha nodded slowly falling asleep cuddled up to John. "Shh comfy."  
"You're comfy too, Collins."


End file.
